Rememberance
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( Het! 5+Meirian, angst, sap, death )) Wufei remembers a time not too long ago with his former love.


Remembrance  
By Mizuno Mouri   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the kawaii bishounen, or the series, I just put them through loops for your enjoyment!  
  
Dedications: To Ashe!! Who wanted a Wufei ficcie!! Here it is Ashe, I hope you like it!   
  
  
  
How was I supposed to know she was going to die? How was I to know that the woman I was married to, was going to die in my arms?   
  
The point was I didn't know. I didn't know she was going to go off to battle and not come back, and now after the time has passed I still blame myself for what had happened. That I hadn't been strong enough to protect her and fight for her, that I, the one who always declares others weak, was weak. I can't change the fact that she died, and I never will be able to.  
  
I remember the day when I was told that I was betrothed to you. I wasn't happy, to say the least. I wanted nothing to do with a tomboy Chinese woman bent on fighting. I was a scholar, a bookworm; my father hoped that by marring you I might have turned into something more than that. And he was right I changed, but because of different reasons.  
  
You and me would often meet because of our parents; they wanted us to know each other at least a little bit, before we got married. So we met once a week at the temple training grounds, the same place where I fell in love with you. I would often come early to sit and watch your beautiful and graceful movements. To see you vanquish all the opponents that came before you. You were amazing and when I asked you to fight me, well...let's just say you gave me the hardest thwonk on the head I had ever got.   
  
There was much more in it than just fighting you, I wanted to be close to you, but you would have none of that. You saw the marriage as a requirement not, as something you were doing willingly. I slowly realized that I was more than willing to marry you and be your husband, but only if you were too.  
  
And that's what I said to you. I told you 'I love you' and you just laughed in my face and slammed me into the ground. Perhaps relating that minor fact to you during a sparring match was not the brightest of ideas. Later, though, you came up to me and asked me if what I had said was true, and I nodded my head vigorously and said it was. You simply smiled and walked off.   
  
I never saw you again until the wedding, the constant battles of our colony kept us apart, but the day of the wedding when I saw you...I was breath taken. You were beautiful, the most gorgeous thing I had ever saw. The red flowers adorning your hair, and the dress you wore only added to your beauty. I could barely speak that I wanted to marry you to the Master, but I managed.  
  
That night I bedded with you, or rather you allowed me into your bed. We made love and I actually heard you say 'I love you, too, Wufei.' I was overjoyed. The love we made was the sweetest thing in the whole universe, nothing could compare to it, and nothing ever will.  
  
I sit now on the porch of the newest safe house where we are hiding at, I'm crying yet again. It's okay; no one's around to see my weakness. My love, I've never stopped wearing white since you died, I will forever mourn the loss of your life, and nothing will stop me from doing that. My tears are running quickly down my cheeks, I'm not going to stop them, I can't stop them.  
  
I look up as I hear a rustling sound. Quatre appears at my side at looks down upon me, I glare at him.  
"Winner, I do not want your pity. Now go!" I turn away from him and pray he leaves, but he does not. I feel him put his arms around me and pull me to him. I can't stop my self and I lay my head on his shoulder and cry, muttering incoherent things. Quatre smoothes my hair and cradles me like a small child, just like you did the night before you left for that fateful battle. The tears are not stopping and the aching for you hasn't either.   
  
Meirian, my love, can you forgive me for being so weak and wishing you alive?  
  
~Owari~  
  



End file.
